Quelque chose d'unique
by Vuld Edone
Summary: This is not a story, this is me wondering why I can't get over Twilight getting wings.
1. Quelque chose d'unique

**I thought I could get over the whole Twilight Princess thing. I can't. This is kind of an attempt to find why.  
Also it's in French for some reason...**

* * *

Golden Harvest arpentait les rues de Ponyville, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque de Twilight où elle savait trouver Twinkleshine. Son amie était là, tapie dans un buisson avec une paire de jumelles pour concurrencer les télescopes braqués sur le ciel.

« Eh Twinkleshine ! » appela Golden Harvest.

Son amie sursauta et braqua les jumelles sur elles : « Oh, salut Golden Harvest ! Je ne t'avais pas vue venir ! »

Twinkleshine avait sa manière bien à elle de s'exprimer, et dans sa voix pouvait s'entendre l'arrière-pensée de transformer son amie en paillasson.

Elle était de toute manière retournée à son observation.

« Je cherche Derpy, tu l'aurais vue ? »

« Encore ? » Soupira Twinkleshine.

« C'est que, elle avait promis de venir voir ma nouvelle robe » et Golden Harvest rougit un peu.

« Tu as essayé à la poste ? » Lui sourit aimablement Twinkleshine, trop occupée à contenter son obsession pour ne pas vouloir faire manger ses jumelles à Golden si elle continuait à l'en distraire.

« À la poste, chez elle... » continua néanmoins la poney terrestre. « Mais si tu ne l'as pas vue, ce n'est pas grave. »

Puis elle tapa le sol du sabot.

Twinkleshine était retournée toute à son observation, fit « mh mh » puis tressaillit, la porte allait s'ouvrir ! Et s'ouvrit, et le sourire de Twinkleshine devint sauvage quand apparut sur le pas de la porte la licorne lavande.

Twilight Sparkle raccompagnait une pégase, grise, à la crinière d'un jaune vif et rebelle, avec pour marque de beauté à la hanche une série de bulles.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger » soupira Golden Harvest. « Merci pour ton aide. »

Et elle s'éloigna à petits pas, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé Derpy.

« Au revoir Derpy ! » Lança Twilight à la pégase qui s'en allait.

« Derpy ? »

Golden Harvest releva la tête, se tourna et d'un bond, revint à la charge. C'était bien son amie Hooves qui s'en allait trottant gaiement sur l'herbe avec son petit air innocent. Comment Twinkleshine avait pu ne pas... la poney terrestre oublia ça et se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie.

« Eh, Derpy ! »

« Salut Golden Harvest ! » Lança Derpy joyeusement.

Soudain Golden Harvest remarqua quelque chose. Les yeux de Derpy étaient normaux !

« Derpy, tes yeux ! Ils sont normaux ! »

« Je sais ! » S'exclama de joie la ponette. « ça me rend un peu triste. Et puis très joyeuse aussi ! » Et elle tapa des sabots ensemble.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? C'est Twilight ? Raconte-moi ! »

L'innocente petite ponette s'apprêtait à répondre quand un rien l'arrêta, et fronçant le museau Derpy secoua simplement la tête, fit battre sa courte crinière sur sa nuque. Elle resta ensuite silencieuse, quelques instants, comme elle savait le faire rêveuse et qui la faisait croire simplette.

Mais pour son amie ce bref, ce très bref silence, ces si brefs instants la plongèrent dans le doute. Elle avait senti que la pégase lui cachait quelque chose, aiguillant sa curiosité, et elle sentait plus encore dans ce silence l'envie de tout lui dire, une retenue qui plus encore enflammait son imagination. Et Golden Harvest aurait pu demander, sur le coup, ce qui se passait. Ce qui la retint, ce fut une sorte de besoin de faire confiance à sa candide comparse. Alors elle se contenta d'étirer le cou, un peu, pour forcer une réponse.

Cela avait duré une seconde, deux à peine et au plus avant qu'un clignement ne tire Derpy de sa rêverie. Elle répondit un « je n'en ai aucune idée ! » d'un sourire si désarmant que la mâchoire d'Harvest tomba sous le choc.

« Mais mais mais ça n'a pas pu arriver comme ça ! D'un coup ?! »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Chantonna presque la pégase en sautillant les yeux fermés, et il était impossible de dire si elle mentait.

Golden Harvest allait insister quand elle nota que Derpy s'éloignait. Elle partit au galop, la rejoignit juste sur la rue et demanda :

« Mais tu vas venir voir ma robe quand même ? »

« Désolé Golden Harvest » la petite lui offrit un grand sourire navré, « j'ai quelque chose à faire et c'est très très important ! »

Comme avec Twinkleshine, son sourire aussi disait quelque chose comme, à quel point elle était vraiment désolée, et qu'elle essaierait de réparer ça.

« Je comprends » répondit la terrestre. « On trouvera une autre occasion. »

Elles se dirent au revoir et Golden Harvest s'en retourna de son côté, sans savoir si elle devait être heureuse ou déçue dans le tourbillon de ses pensées.

Elle décida de se rendre au moins à la poste, lever l'alarme qu'elle avait pu y jeter. En chemin elle vit Bonbon assise seule à une table de restaurant et décida d'aller la saluer.

« Eh Bonbon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule, où est Lyra ? »

Les yeux de Bonbon mimèrent la course du ciel. « À un récital ou quelque chose » et à nouveau souriante : « tu allais quelque part ? »

« À la poste, c'est une longue histoire ! Je t'en parlerai une autre fois ! »

Elles se séparèrent là-dessus, Golden Harvest un peu plus pressée à présent d'arriver et sans même savoir pourquoi, elle poussa son pas presque au trot en voyant approcher le bureau de poste.

« Salut ! » Lança-t-elle aux employés. « C'est encore moi, j'ai trouvé Derpy. »

« Excellente nouvelle » lui répondit monsieur Zippy en rajustant ses énormes lunettes. « Elle a fini sa tournée comme prévu ? »

« Oui, et maintenant elle a des yeux normaux ! »

« Ah ben ça ! » S'exclama le vieux poney. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. » Puis après réflexion : « Il faut dire que je n'y prête pas grande attention. »

« Non non, c'est normal, c'est Twilight Sparkle, vous savez, la princesse, qui lui a lancé un sort ou quelque chose... je crois... »

Elle n'y croyait pas, ou pas vraiment, c'était quand même bizarre tout ça. Quelque chose la dérangeait mais la ponette n'aurait pas su dire quoi, malgré tous ses efforts. Elle continuait de fixer le vieux poney dans son uniforme, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tousse.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je vais y aller ! »

Dit Golden Harvest avant de s'en retourner chez elle, et elle se dit encore qu'elle avait d'autres amies à qui montrer sa robe, rougit un peu et abandonna l'idée.

Le lendemain le jour était un peu plus parfait que le jour passé.

À peine réveillée Golden Harvest tomba du lit, se jeta à la fenêtre les yeux écarquillés, prête à hurler devant la matinée presque finie. Il y avait des crimes à ne pas commettre quand on s'occupait de plantations, par exemple, se lever tard. Le coeur battant la ponette courut à travers la ville pour gagner les champs, s'arrêta interloquée. Les champs étaient faits, les plants alignés, arrosés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître le travail de la famille Apple. Sacré voisinage.

À présent rassérénée Golden s'en retourna au village, à petit pas pour ne pas trop tacher ses sabots. Elle arrivait au pont, passa dessus et croisa Derpy Hooves qui allait dans l'autre sens.

« Eh Derpy ! »

« Oh, salut Golden Harvest ! »

Cette dernière se surprit à ressentir un malaise, encore peu habituée au regard normal de son amie. Ce regard semblait un peu plus sévère que d'habitude.

« Toujours très occupée ? » Demanda Golden.

« Plus que jamais ! » S'exclama joyeusement la pégase grise. « Je vais chercher une pelle ! »

Et elle continua son chemin, laissant là son amie bouche bée.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et cette fois la curiosité fut la plus forte. Une fois son amie éloignée la jument partit au trot rejoindre la poste, prit à peine le temps de saluer Rainbowshine au passage.

« Monsieur Zippy ! » Appela-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait trop élevé le ton, et elle mit un sabot devant le museau.

Le vieux poney approcha : « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« Vous pourriez demander directement à votre amie, non ? » Dit le facteur d'un ton complice.

Elle hésita un peu : « S'il vous plait, c'est important. »

« Bien, bien, voyons ce que le secret professionnel me permet de vous dire. »

Le vieil étalon alla jusqu'au registre, vérifia la liste puis d'un « ah ah » victorieux déchiffra la minuscule écriture filamenteuse. Golden commença à soupçonner que monsieur Zippy prenait plaisir à la voir anxieuse.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Derpy Hooves, hier après-midi, elle ramenait des lettres de Canterlot pour Ponyville. » Puis voyant le regard insistant de la terrestre : « Vous savez le reste mieux que moi ! Elle les a livrées sans même les faire trier ici. »

Il y eut un petit trépignement dans les sabots et l'esprit de Golden Harvest. Elle se sentit soudain comme une détective, grisée par l'enquête.

« S'il vous plait, vous ne pouvez rien me dire de plus ? » Insista-t-elle avec ce sourire gêné.

Monsieur Zippy retira sa casquette pour se frotter la crinière. « Bien, bien... ah ! Nous avons reçu le contrôle de Canterlot ce matin ! Voyons ça... » Et il tira un autre papier parmi toute la paperasse du local. « Voilà ! Trois lettres et un colis. »

Il fallut que Golden se morde la lèvre, et la langue par accident, pour ne pas réagir.

« Merci monsieur Zippy ! »

Et elle bondit pour s'en aller, l'envie d'embrasser le vieil étalon mais elle se dit que ça aurait été déplacé, et lui, que ça aurait été sympathique.

Sa logique était imparable. Quelque chose s'était passé entre le moment où Derpy Hooves n'était pas arrivée à la poste et le moment où elle ressortait de la bibliothèque, et Golden Harvest voulait savoir quoi. Trois lettres et un colis, il lui suffisait de trouver les destinataires. Un jeu d'enfants.

« Non Golden, je ne t'aiderai pas à fouiller le village entier. »

Lui lança Minuette d'un ton tranchant.

Le regard désolé de la jument au crin d'or et à la chevelure des Tartares n'y changea rien. Peut-être qu'elle trouvait la tâche ingrate, songea la jument aux carottes. Elle demanda si elle dérangeait et Minuette de hocher la tête, de sourire comme jamais soudain :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'aider parce que je vais ouvrir ma boutique ! »

« Quoi ? » Souffla Golden Harvest, prise de court.

« Filthy Rich m'a avancé l'argent qui me manquait, un local s'est libéré et j'ai de la clientèle avant même d'avoir ouvert ! » dut déchiffrer la jument entre les dents serrées d'excitation de son amie. « C'est le rêve d'une vie qui s'accomplit ! »

« Devenir dentiste ? »

« Hier encore ce n'était qu'un rêve, et voilà qu'on me l'offre sur un plateau d'ivoire ! Alors je suis navrée Golden Harvest, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de t'aider toi ou Twinkleshine avec vos lubies. »

« Eh ! »

La jument n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on compare sa curiosité de détective improvisée et la passion quelque peu emportée de Twinkleshine. Mais la joie de Minuette lui suffit à étouffer tout reproche.

Son pas était à nouveau calme dans la rue, alors qu'elle regardait les portes des chaumières Golden Harvest songeait qu'elle perdait son temps, qu'elle s'entêtait pour rien. Derpy avait beaucoup de chance, et Minuette aussi, si elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour la seconde pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour la première ? Elle décida d'être raisonnable et de mettre fin à l'enquête en allant directement demander à la source. Et aussi parce que la bibliothèque était tout prêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enc- » s'interrompit la princesse de Ponyville en voyant qu'elle se trompait de poney. « Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Il y eut un peu de gêne de la part de la fermière carottière face à l'alicorne, mais elle se força à passer outre.

« C'est à propos de Derpy Hooves. »

Twilight Sparkle se renfrogna : « Elle vient de partir. »

« Oh. » Réagit la jument. « Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ? »

« Creuser des trous. Elle cherchait quelque chose dans ma cave. »

Les longs clignements d'yeux de Golden en dirent long sur son hébètement. Elle se reprit, secoua la tête au risque de défaire sa chevelure bouclée puis :

« En fait, je voulais savoir si c'était vous qui aviez rendu ses yeux normaux. »

Ce fut au tour de Twilight de cligner des yeux.

« Normaux ? » Et ce fut comme une révélation : « Mais oui ! Vous avez raison ! Comment j'ai pu pu ne pas le remarquer ?! »

La princesse trépignait à présent, complètement excitée par sa découverte. Golden Harvest voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la jeune alicorne était trop occupée à se parler à elle-même pour l'écouter.

Alors elle s'en alla.

Elle avait eu sa réponse, ou la moitié de sa réponse. Ce n'était pas Twilight Sparkle qui avait changé les yeux de Derpy. Peut-être que ça s'était fait naturellement ? Elle agita la tête dans tous les sens comme pour chasser toutes ces sortes d'idées qui s'entrechoquaient.

Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle ?

Pourquoi.

Ponyville était radieuse dans le jour plus parfait que hier, les chaumières riantes s'alignaient des deux côtés de sa marche et devant elle la foule des habitantes se mêlait de cris de joie et de discussions.

« Golden Harvest ! Tu es là ! » S'écria une voix un peu plus loin.

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne la jument était serrée entre deux sabots amicaux, étouffée presque et vaguement étourdie par l'étreinte de Vinyl Scratch.

« Tu croiras jamais ce qui m'arrive ! » Lança la ponette dans son élan : « Je sais pas comment, les club de truc de musique de Canterlot s'est procuré des disques de ma collection perso' ! Ils ont adoré et ils veulent distribuer ma musique dans tout Equestria ! »

« J'en ai... le souffle... coupé... »

« Je crois qu'Octavia est passée par trois couleurs différentes, elle refuse de me parler désormais ! Mais c'est cool, elle va s'en remettre, et puis je la pistonnerai ! »

Disant cela l'artiste emporta raffermit le sabot puis lâcha l'étreinte et Golden Harvest se mit à respirer bruyamment.

« Bon, 'faut que j'y aille ! J'ai une tonne de musique à faire ! »

« C'était... sympa... » la jument inspira un bon coup, « de te rencontrer ! »

Et elle repartit au pas chez elle.

Elle s'affala sur son lit, sans bouger, les idées bouillonnant dans sa tête. Puis elle se releva, fit les cent pas dans sa pièce avant de retomber tête la première sur le matelas, enfonça son museau dans le coussin.

La voix de Twinkleshine la surprit, venant de la fenêtre, en bas dans la cour :

« Golden Harvest, tu es là ? »

Ce ton guilleret disait que dans deux secondes s'il n'y avait pas de réponse Twinkleshine retournerait faire des choses plus importantes comme, par exemple, aller espionner Twilight. Golden Harvest se dépêcha de rejoindre la fenêtre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu avais demandé un service à Minuette, une histoire de lettre, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ? » Le coeur de Golden se mit à battre plus fort.

« Bon, alors il y en avait une pour Sugarberry et deux pour Rarity. »

Les lèvres de la jument dorée étaient comme sèches : « Et le colis ? »

« Aucune trace, et elles ne se souviennent pas que Derpy en ait eu un dans sa sacoche. »

Le jour défila devant les yeux de la terrestre, d'abord parce qu'elle savait derrière le sourire aimable de Twinkleshine à quel point elle avait empiété sur sa passion pour rendre ce service mais surtout parce qu'elle avait enfin des réponses à quelques-unes de ses questions.

« Merci Twinkleshine. » Parvint-elle seulement à dire, et le tremblement dans sa voix dut en dire bien plus.

« Oh » ajouta Twinkleshine, avce ce tressaillement de joie chez elle qui signifiait le désintérêt : « Toutes deux se rappellent que les yeux de Derpy étaient normaux. »

« Normaux, comme avant, ou normaux normaux ? »

« Normaux normaux » confirma la licorne avec un petit rire qui fit rire Golden aussi, et elle se sentit un peu bête.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, désormais, c'était qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose. Quoi, la jument n'aurait pas su répondre. Mais elle le sentait à présent, elle le sentait presque, quelque part quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ou qui n'allait plus, elle chassa ces nuances de sa tête après avoir parcouru encore sa chambre quelques minutes, follement, ressortit dans les rues pour le pavillon de la pégase grise.

La demeure de Derpy était au calme. Pour un peu Golden aurait cru qu'il n'y avait personne, voire, que personne n'y habitait. Le paillasson familier n'était plus sur le pas de la porte. Elle frappa, tourna le regard comme d'habitude en attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, pour regarder par la fenêtre le petit salon au tapis de Saddle où aurait dû brûler une bonne flambée. Le jour était parfait, le jour parfait la fit frissonner. Elle frappa encore, impatiemment, jeta un regard dans son dos et s'apprêta à frapper à nouveau avant d'entendre les pas approcher.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit elle sentit toute son assurance, toutes ses questions, tout son jeu de détective s'effondrer. Derpy apparut, ce même petit sourire désarmant de surprise de la voir puis la jument se réjouit et d'un grand cri : « Golden Harvest ! » Et dans toute son innocence la pégase l'invitait à entrer.

Mais même alors, et ce fut ce qui évita à Golden Harvest de repartit aussitôt, elle sentit presque une infime différence dans le ton, et derrière ces yeux clos de joie le regard normal, tout à fait normal de son amie.

Elle entra, laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle comme un piège. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son crin de se hérisser un peu, sa chevelure peignée à la hâte ce matin de se défaire. Elle devait sembler emportée, nerveuse. Elle l'était.

Comme à leur habitude toutes deux allèrent au salon, s'étendre sur le tapis pour causer. Elles n'avaient rien à dire, alors elles parlaient de n'importe quoi, simplement pour s'écouter et être ensemble quelques instants. Il y avait, chez Golden Harvest, ce besoin d'évitement, de repousser le moment de ses questions comme une échappatoire. Il y avait, chez Derpy Hooves, cet empressement, d'en finir avec la visite dès que possible comme si quelque chose continuellement retenait son attention.

« Dis, Golden. » Demanda la pégase d'un ton un peu moins enjoué. Et puis elle ne sut pas quoi ajouter, et son museau resta bas, comme navré.

Elle avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, elle le voulait sans y parvenir. Alors ce fut son amie et sa crinière bouclée qui prit l'initiative :

« J'ai rencontré Minuette. Et Vinyl Scratch. »

La jeune jument grise tapota le sol de son sabot, de gêne, releva un regard peiné à son amie et dans ce regard il y avait ces yeux normaux, si normaux, comme étrangers. Une sorte d'encouragement à continuer. Et le petit coeur de Golden n'arrivait pas à continuer, pas à avouer l'enquête qu'elle avait mené. La crainte de blesser son amie. Aussi choisit-elle d'aborder le sujet autrement :

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas comment tes yeux ont changé ? »

Pour toute réponse le regard peiné persista, renforcé encore, qui ne disait rien précisément sinon, d'insister encore, d'insister toujours plus. Et c'était destabilisant, pour Golden Harvest, de voir son amie ainsi la supplier silencieusement, et si loin de son enjouement habituel, cette sorte de sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle demanda, plutôt que comment, quand cela s'était produit. Et comme son amie ne pouvait toujours pas répondre, elle se résolut à demander, abruptement, ce qu'il était advenu du paquet. Sans rien préciser de plus, sans expliquer comment elle savait, et la jument aux carottes ne savait même pas quelle réponse espérer.

« Je l'ai perdu ! » Répondit joyeusement son amie.

« Perdu ? »

Et son amie de hocher la tête, candide, elle avait lâché le paquet par accident sur la route de Ponyville. Elle pouvait donner le lieu et le moment exact, et puis c'était tout. Perdu. Et ce n'était, de loin, pas la première fois.

« Donc tu l'as juste perdu ? »

« Oui ! »

Le sabot de Golden était suspendu.

« Et c'est tout ? »

« C'est tout ! »

Enfin la jument soupira, sans savoir si c'était du soulagement ou de la déception. Une fausse piste, bien sûr.

Elle aurait dû demander plein de choses encore mais à présent la jument s'en voulait presque d'avoir dérangé son amie, et se sentant stupide, s'excusa pour laisser la pégase à ses tâches.

Elles retournèrent à la porte, Derpy l'accompagnant jusque dehors et sur le pas les deux se saluèrent. À cet instant la jument crut saisir, sur le visage de son amie, comme une expression indéchiffrable qu'elle attribua à son manque d'habitude de la voir avec ce regard normal.

Une fois éloignée elle eut la certitude que Derpy lui avait menti. Elle eut la certitude que son amie lui avait menti sciemment et supplié de percer le mensonge. Elle s'en persuada si fermement que, se mettant à galopper, la ponette n'eut plus d'yeux que pour les environs de Ponyville, sur ce sentier de terre à l'écart des chemins et le petit bosquet où devait être le colis perdu. Plus rien, absolument plus rien ne la préoccupait désormais que cela.

Quand elle arriva sur place le jour était déjà bien avancé, elle craignit que le soir ne tombe trop vite et ne jette son voile de ténèbres sur le secret de Derpy. Golden Harvest se mit à fouiller, buisson par buisson, chercha parmi les feuillages des arbres une trouée ou une branche cassée. À mesure qu'elle soulevait les rochers et fouillait dans les troncs la jument sentit à quel point sa démarche était désespérée, mais elle insista.

Soudain elle perçut un petit cri, releva la tête. Sur une pierre se trouvait un petit écureuil qui la regardait fixement. Elle s'approcha, le vit s'affoler et s'enfuir d'un bond, disparaître dans les herbes. Un peu offusquée la ponette s'approcher du lieu où était le rongeur, regarda la pierre. Elle songea, peut-être que l'animal avait voulu lui montrer où était le colis. Et elle se dit, il aurait pu tomber sous cette pierre pleine de mousse.

Elle souleva la pierre.

Le colis était là.

Du moins le papier déchiré avec, dessus, le sceau de la bibliothèque de Canterlot. La poitrine de Golden Harvest était un brasier, presque douloureux dans son emportement. Elle pouvait, à présent, revoir ce qui s'était passé, Derpy dans les nuages laissant glisser le colis. Ce dernier se déchirant sur les branchages. Derpy plongeant pour le chercher. Et ensuite... Le paquet était vide, rien dedans. Alors la jument savait exactement ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Ponyville voyait la nuit tomber sur ses toits de chaume, opposait au voile d'obscurité ses lueurs des lanternes et des lucioles. Elle approchait de sa maison, épuisée, la tête bourdonnante de plus de questions encore, la poitrine serrée. Elle aurait voulu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu, qu'il n'y ait rien. Qu'elle se soit trompée. Elle voulait une excuse pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir à tout cela, retourner à la vie simple et sans histoire qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Devant la porte se trouvait un étalon, qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite, trop fatiguée, avant de noter cette crinière courte et brossée à grands coups, la corne mondaine et la robe de gris poudré.

« Written Script ? » Elle s'approcha, le vit un peu gêné. « Tu m'attendais ? »

L'étalon avait l'air troublé. Une fois assez proche Golden Harvest nota sur ses joues le ton cramoisi et ne put s'empêcher à son tour de rougir. Elle détourna le regard, s'approcha un peu plus. Elle avait tous ces petits réflexes un peu bêtes et la peur de déplaire à cause d'eux.

« Golden, je... » il s'avança d'un pas, tremblant. « On m'a proposé un poste à la cour de la princesse Cadance. »

Il serait la Raven de l'Empire de Cristal, le sabot droit de la princesse et cela malgré son jeune âge et son manque d'expérience. La maire Mare avait soutenu sa candidature. Enfin, il répéta dans un souffle à une Golden éprouvée : « C'est une chance qui ne se présentera qu'une fois. » Il devait se rendre, le lendemain à la première heure, pour l'Empire de Cristal. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait.

Ce n'était pas si loin, se dit Golden. Elle pourrait faire des voyages, le revoir, et lui de même si ses occupations n'étaient pas trop écrasantes. Et en même temps quelque chose se brisait qu'elle n'osait pas s'avouer, comme une part de sa vie.

« Viens avec moi » supplia Written Script.

Et ils étaient à présent si proche que leurs deux museaux se frôlaient. Son regard disait, si elle ne venait pas il n'irait pas, il était prêt à laisser passer cette occasion pour rester avec elle. Et son regard à elle scintillait d'angoisse et d'émerveillement. Elle songea, ses champs, elle les laisserait aux Apple. Elle songea, ses amies, elle les reverrait à l'occasion. Elle songea, elle voulait être avec lui. Elle songea, elle allait dire oui.

Soudain, elle songea à Derpy.

Ce fut comme un vertige, comme un éveil brutal et un terrible rêve, si parfait, qui la glaçait, l'empêchait de réagir. En même temps, manière d'une noyée refaisant surface, l'envie de ses membres engourdis, de replonger, de se laisser emporter, face à cet effort effrayant et pourtant, le souffle fort, ses pupilles s'étaient réduites à rien. Elle avait peur. Elle était transie de peur, elle ne savait déjà plus pourquoi. Les larmes lui vinrent.

« Golden, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda bêtement l'étalon. Il était inquiet, paniqué à son tour.

« C'est horrible. Written Script c'est horrible ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, sans chercher à l'expliquer, et déjà l'étalon sentait son coeur se briser, le sentiment trop certain de ce qui se passait vraiment. Il lui caressa la crinière, lui souffla dans l'oreille que ça irait. Il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter. Il se résignait, et elle souffrait de le sentir se résigner.

Golden Harvest ne désirait rien plus que de dire oui. Golden Harvest avait rêvé de cela depuis des mois.

« J'ai une robe. À l'étage. » Elle se forçait à parler, entre les sanglots. « Je voulais te la montrer. »

« Elle doit être magnifique » sa propre voix s'étranglait.

Elle lutta pour sourire, pour lui sourire quand ils se délacèrent et la jument, frottant encore ses yeux un instant, lui ouvrit la porte. Chacun de ses gestes était dur, tremblant, non. Chacun de ses gestes lui était étranger et elle les voyait se faire sans elle, et elle tremblait pour chacun d'eux. Tous les instants, si parfaits, trop parfaits, l'étourdissaient. Ce n'était pas ça. Non. C'était quelque chose de si simple pourtant. Mais la porte se refermait.

Derpy Hooves referma une nouvelle fois la couverture du livre, cette couverture de cuivre sur laquelle la ponette grise se mit à pleurer. Sa chambre était silencieuse, dehors Ponyville silencieuse s'éveillait à peine. Les premières lueurs de l'aube venaient de percer, tout doucement, pour l'arracher à son lit. Elle gardait ses deux sabots sur le cuivre pour le garder fermé, et elle sentait sa tristesse s'éloigner, s'étouffer derrière ce sourire qui défiait le malheur par la simplicité. La jeune jument faisait face au jour sur ces espoirs brisés, avec courage.

Elle descendit dans la rue, alla trotter à ailes reposées écouter les premières rumeurs de la ville en éveil. Ponyville rayonnait de ce jour plus parfait que le jour passé, Ponyville ouvrait sa place centrale sur les ponts de la rivière et, à quelques distances du parc, sur l'office postal. Elle y arriva dans un souffle, se glissa par la porte dans le local vide pour revêtir sa tenue, fixer la casquette puis vérifier les listes de courrier.

« Derpy Hooves ! » Lança monsieur Zippy dans son dos. « Tu aurais dû faire plus de bruit, j'ai failli te manquer ! »

« Désolé » répondit la pégase sans comprendre son trait d'humour. « Je peux m'occuper des tournées pour Ponyville ? »

« Ah, c'est pour ça ! » S'exclama le vieil étalon. Il voulait dire, qu'elle était venue si tôt. « Fais donc ! »

Elle hocha la tête, signa le registre puis remplit les sacoches du courrier avant de sortir et, dans un battement d'ailes, de s'élancer dans les airs. À cette heure les nuages vagabondaient encore, vaguement libres, et elle pouvait se glisser parmi eux sans peine. La pégase fila au-dessus des chaumières, parmi les artères assoupies avant de tourner en arc au-dessus du Golden Oak, le grand chêne comme isolé de ce côté de Ponyville. Elle se posa sur une cheminée, en équilibre sur trois sabots pour le regarder, avant de repartir.

Sa première lettre était pour Berry Frost.

À l'instant où Derpy glissait la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres, la porte de Berry s'ouvrit et cette dernière s'approcha pour la saluer.

« Tu as entendu les rumeurs ? »

« Non ? » Se défendit Derpy un peu brusquement.

« Rainbow Dash vient d'approuver Sugarberry dans la patrouille du temps ! Sugarberry ! Elle n'a même pas d'ailes ! »

Derpy aurait voulu répondre quelque chose. Elle aurait voulu, vraiment, donner une réponse insouciante. Au lieu de cela elle garda le silence, sourit au sourire un peu moqueur et enjoué de Berry Frost. C'était douloureux, et quand elle plongea les yeux dans les yeux de son amie celle-ci sembla tressaillir, involontairement.

« Mais je parle, je parle ! Tu as encore ta tournée à faire ! »

La pégase grise hocha la tête, soulagée, laissa Berry rentrer chez elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait toujours la lettre pour cette dernière. Alors elle la mit dans la boîte aux lettres, soupira et s'apprêta à s'envoler quand un cri l'arrêta.

On l'appelait, du bout de la rue une jument qui galopait pour la rejoindre. Golden Harvest, et soudain l'expression de Derpy vacilla. Elle eut ce réflexe, alors que son amie était presque à côté d'elle, de demander pourquoi elle n'était pas avec Written Script.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

La question de Golden était une accusation. Derpy recula d'un pas, balbutiant, les rumeurs allaient vite dans un village. Et elle recula encore quand la jument dorée se rapprocha, quand leurs deux regards fixés l'un sur l'autre se forçèrent.

« Derpy- » mais cette dernière s'empressa de dire qu'elle avait pris du retard, et d'un coup d'aile fila haut dans le ciel, loin de toutes ces questions. Dans la rue Golden Harvest frappa le sol d'exaspération, hurla le nom de son amie pour qu'elle revienne mais n'obtint qu'un grognement d'une des maisons aux volets fermés. Alors elle continua de contempler ce ciel où la pégase s'en était allée, et elle sentit son coeur se serrer un peu plus. Elle était restée pour ça, rien que pour ça ?

Elle s'éloignait déjà, la terrestre déçue tête basse arpentait les rues en direction de la bibliothèque. C'était sa destination depuis le départ, ce n'était qu'un accident qu'elle ait croisé Derpy. Alors elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre.

En approchant la jument ne put s'empêcher d'observer les buissons alentours, en quête d'une crinière rose et d'un crin blanc, d'un éclat de jumelles. Rien, alors elle approcha de la porte pour frapper. Il était tôt, sans doute qu'on ne la laisserait pas entrer. À la place la porte s'ouvrit d'emblée et elle tomba museau à museau avec Twinkleshine qui, la seconde de surprise passée, lui sauta au cou :

« Golden tu ne croiras jamais ce qui vient de se passer ! »

Elle le savait parfaitement. Chaque mot que son amie disait ne fit que la confirmer, comment Twilight avait abordée la licorne excentrique, comment elles s'étaient entendues puis, comment elle avait passé la nuit à la bibliothèque, à discuter livres et à regarder les étoiles, à jouer aux devinettes. Elles étaient meilleures amies désormais, et à présent elles jouaient aux échecs.

« Twinkleshine ? » Appela la voix de Twilight, curieuse.

« J'arrive ! » Et à Golden Harvest : « Au fait, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Non, rien, murmura la jument avant de laisser la porte se refermer sur elle. Puis, la porte refermée, au contraire elle eut envie de hurler que oui, elle devait dire quelque chose, elle aurait dû tambouriner à la porte. Mais c'était trop tard et désormais cette porte lui semblait verrouillée, comme infranchissable. C'était si stupide, si stupide et pourtant, depuis le départ elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait.

Et face à cette porte fermée, elle se sentit sans force.

Face à cette porte fermée elle se demanda s'il fallait arrêter ce qui se passait.

Face à cette porte fermée elle envisagea de laisser faire.

Derpy Hooves rentrée chez elle se dépêcha de remonter dans la chambre, jusqu'à son lit où, sous le coussin, se trouvait le livre à la couverture de cuivre. En le voyant son sourire s'effaça, s'effaçait, elle pesait de son sabot dessus et hésitait, longuement, à le rouvrir. Et puis les premiers mots de l'ouvrage lui revenaient, tels qu'elle les avait lus la première fois, et cela la décidait. Déjà son ongle soulevait les pages jusqu'au petit pli de sa lecture en cours. Le chapitre s'intitulait Lyra, et commençait par ce rappel.

« Ponyville était ce village joyeux où le jour plus parfait se succédait à un jour parfait. Pour la jument prisonnière, ces rumeurs de joie et de bonheur étaient terribles. En les entendant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les appeler à l'aide, pour qu'on la libère, et les rumeurs passaient en même temps que les sabots.

Pourquoi ne venait-on pas la délivrer ?

L'eau qui gouttait de la fente ne servait qu'à lui brûler la langue, et lui donner la force de supplier. Son ventre la tenaillait. Elle était épuisée. Et elle suppliait quand même, tant qu'il lui restait un souffle, pour que quelqu'un la trouve. »


	2. Something unique

**Seconde tentative d'exorciser cette histoire d'ailes. Et comme je suis formidablement logique, la suite est en anglais.  
Mais je crois que je commence à comprendre.  
**

* * *

This was Ponyville, the same Ponyville that was and will ever be. This was Ponyville in the morning awakening to the first rays of Sun, and ever more happy.

This was Ponyville.

She got up in a happy mood, happily hopped out of her bed to stretch then look for her mirror and brush on the night table. Her sleep had left her gummy mane in a mess, locks pouring on her face that she had to pull back in sweet curls. After relentlessly tackling her long mane she turned to the tail, frowned and simply shook it to let the natural shape come back. now pleased the mare checked her beige coat before leaving all and trotting down to her door, to the mail box open.

Mail awaited her, mail from the whole week that she didn't bother to collect. She poured in her hoof, watched the envelopes and their expeditors, opened a few just to look at a few words before throwing them away. Some mail was missing, she was certain of it. Actually, she expected mail this very morning, which meant it hadn't been delivered yet.

Instinctively, the mare clenched her hoof: "Derpy!"

With her morning already ruined the sweet pony trotted through town, meeting a few friends along the way and towards the post office where a dozen other ponies already were, in a shattered group. Something was going on, she pushed her way through to meet inside the only mailpony on deck, Special Delivery trying to keep everypony calm. The red maned pegasus walked back a bit, immediately told the newcomer what he had already said, that all mail had mysteriously disappeared and that he didn't know anything else.

"Then who does?" Bonbon immediately asked upon arrival, and her question at least put some silence among the crowd.

"Mister Zippy I guess, but he has already left for his airship vacation." Implying there was nopony left but him, and he usually worked around Cloudsdale, not here. "Oh, and Derpy of course! She was there just before the mail disappeared, if I'm not mistaken."

Once again, the sweet mare clenched her hoof and pronounced the dreaded name.

Since there wasn't much more to do, ponies began to scatter and as the crowd left, Bonbon still still plunged into her bad mood noticed another mare staying, asking about Derpy Hooves. Golden Harvest seemed genuinely worried, pressing Special for any more information he would have. "You should ask her directly" the swift pegasus answered, and she pouted, she couldn't. No reason why, she was about to leave when Bonbon intervened:

"Have you at least checked the place for clues? Mail doesn't just disappear like that."

He sighed, he had but before her implied insistance the stallion turned and went looking along the sets of pigeonholes. That's when the mare decided to talk to Golden Harvest, ask what she thought of all this, and if Derpy was implicated. "I don't know" was all the golden coated mare could say. "I don't know anything anymore" and she walked out of the office, a slow pace of somepony burdened.

But the sweet mare got distracted by an exclamation from the mailpony who came back victoriously: he didn't know how but he had missed a letter, miraculously left behind. Bonbon rejoiced, thinking, there was a tiny little chance it was her mail:

"Could you deliver it for me? I am way too busy to-"

"Do I look like I want to do chores?!" The mare reacted, then breathed and looked at that worried - and handsome - face on the stallion. She pested against herself: "Alright, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks a lot! And if you see Derpy-"

"That's exactly my intention."

Once outside the mare pested again, furious at the idea of her mail lost. She didn't even know what it was or who sent it, but she had been so eager to receive it that she felt robbed. Not even bothering to look at that envelope, since it wasn't hers, she trotted in the street, straight to Derpy's house and her mind was full of all the words she would want to throw at the clumsy pegasus but would not tell eventually. She was also looking for excuses, for why it happened, and the more she thought about it the more she wondered about Golden Harvest. Something was going on, and it struck her, her carrot loving friend knew what it was.

When that thought crossed her mind, it made her mouth go agape, she froze and the letter fell down on the ground. Already Bonbon was resuming her trot, leaving the letter behind as she was deep into her questions. "Uh, Sweetie Drops?" A stallion's voice stopped her. She turned to see the yellow light bristle in front of the asparagus stand.

"I think you dropped your letter."

Neglecting the obvious, she turned back to take it. "Thanks..." she observed the bristle, noticed it was slightly darker. "Thanks Wisp. Eh, have you seen Derpy?"

"Sure! She passed by twice, the second time with a huge load on her back." And she thanked him he brushed it as nothing, "Golden asked the same thing."

"Golden Harvest?" Something was definitely off, but it wasn't her business. "I'll see you later, I have this letter to deliver."

The stallion adjusted his shiny glasses, surprised, then he chuckled and: "Okay. If you say so." In a really amused tone, like a little joke.

She didn't mind, too pressed to finish with her chore and give her mind to the mailmare. Already the stand was behind her, greeting a few other ponies she hastened her pace until most houses were behind and she would see this roof among so many that was the home of her friend. At each step, and especially so close to her destination, the mare couldn't help but wonder why Derpy Hooves would ever do such a thing, and she couldn't exactly guess what the pegasus had done exactly.

But before the door she didn't hesitate one bit, knocked firmly and waited a good two seconds before knocking some more. Then she stepped back as a detail had finally caught her attention: there was smoke at the chimney. It was such a usual sight that it didn't occur to her immediately, what it could mean.

Anyway, she knocked again with a tiny bit more of her mood until she heard the happy voice on the other side asking her to wait, "coming!" At that she stepped a bit, sighed with the letter still in her mouth, and she looked around at the tiny garden, the flowers and that lump of earth freshly dug, quite big, that was probably not due to gardening. Something was definitely, definitely off and she didn't want to know what it could be.

The door opened, the ever joyful pegasus greeted her with one of her smile that she had the secret of, then noticed the letter and her expression changed in a gasp.

"I have this letter" Bonbon began, not hiding her bad mood, "so if you could do your work and deliver it?"

"Sure!" The mailmare quickly said, biting the letter to take it, munching it quite hard to the point of damaging the envelope.

"Watch it" The candy mare raised an eyebrow. "You could ruin the letter."

"What letter?" Derpy candidly asked as she swiftly chewed it and swallowed in a matter of instants, leaving a smile and Bonbon speechless. "Thank you for coming" she continued in her more or less innocent tone, "but I'm really really busy so..." she requested.

"Yeah. Sure."

She didn't want to know, she hadn't even the strength to be angry. It had been so... unexpected... that all the mare cared was to leave it at that and walk away. The door had slammed on her snout anyway so she closed her eyes, clenched her hoof a last time and let it all behind her. The moment her eyelids reopened, walking toward the path past Derpy's house she immediately noticed the golden coat of Golden Harvest.

And inside her chest, immediately, she felt this warm and horrible mix of feelings meaning something was going desperately wrong. It told her, from the way her friend was hiding in this little corner of shadow, watching the house of the grey pegasus and how deep in her eyes was, but what, the kind of expression that would move everypony. It was pleading, begging for something, it attracted Bonbon to her until Golden Harvest realized how close her friend was, and that she had been spotted.

"You really don't know what's going on" Bonbon suggested in sarcasm.

"It's... nothing..." She attempted, and everything was telling the exact opposite. "It's just... things being a little strange recently." And then, suddenly: "You haven't noticed any pony... being... well..."

"You mean except Lyra locking her door and shutting her windows tight? Or mister Zippy winning an airship vacation out of nowhere?"

"Yeah... things like that."

And she began to explain, about the package, Derpy's eyes and all she had learned since, and she omitted only one part that Bonbon knew too well, as rumors would spread in little towns. That omission, about Written Script, told it all, and why Golden's expression was so sad. As she explained her voice kept hesitating, and Bonbon herself had a hard time seeing anything but suppositions and guesses.

"Let's solve this, plain and easy" the sweet mare concluded. "You go see the princess and this time, tell her everything. I'll try to track where all this odd luck comes from."

"Is it really necessary?" Golden Harvest asked, as if hoping for a negative answer.

"We'll meet back at the library. Now move your flank."

Her own plan was set, which was now that she had a good reason to mess with her life to go see what had happened to Lyra. A smirk on her face, leaving her friend trotting she herself went her good pace back for the only house in the whole town that would seem abandoned. Lots of neighbours to question, lots of shutters to try and break, by force if given the occasion. She didn't mind for anything but answers, and she would get them.

It was still morning when she arrived before the door shut tight, and like in the night she bothered to knock, just to verify how locked it was. For a moment she expected to see the face of her friend, the aquamarine coat draped in darkness with this incredible, almost freaky smile. This time, there was nothing, not even a sound on the other side. Not one sound, not a rumor, it alarmed the mare who decided that her friend sleeping was less plausible than her being in danger. With that very short reasoning Bonbon rushed to the other side of the house where she knew a shutter was frailer than the rest.

The wood gave one more heavy thud as she broke the hinge and before the window revealed, after a quick look she began smashing the glass until it shattered. It hurt, but eventually gave in and the sweet mare went it, carefully.

All was perfectly silent. Nothing in the kitchen so she quickly went up, barely paid attention to the cabinet pulled against the entrance. Past the stairs she looked in the sleeping room, the other rooms and it was hard for her to admit, that her unicorn friend was nowhere to be seen. "Now, let's not panic" Bonbon told herself with the cushion still emptying between her teeth. She had thought of danger, as if an excuse, now she was envisioning it seriously. She needed help, she needed it quickly to find where Lyra could be, before anything happened. Also, she seriously needed to control herself a bit more she thought, leaving the sleeping room in a mess.

She left as she entered, by the back side, quickly looked for anypony in sight and, to her surprise, she saw Goldengrape. But really, at this point it mattered so little:

"Goldengrape, come and help me find Lyra!"

"Good morning too, Sweetie Drops." He calmly answered, used to her friend's temper. "You won't ever believe what happened."

"Lyra disappeared, that's what happ- wait."

She knew what was going to happen. She knew by the way he was holding his smile, by his simple presence after all his time spent travelling. She knew something had happened to him, something... lucky, and what counted more she knew he wouldn't help him find the unicorn.

"I finally found it. Can you believe it? After all this time-"

"This is great!" She forced a smile so tense that he paced back one step. "You know what's also great? Finding Lyra!"

The light yellow coated stallion stepped back some more. "I'm really sorry Sweetie, this is a lifetime occasion, I can't play games with you two. I must find Wisp right now!"

The word "games" reminded the mare how she herself wasn't worried the least, not five minutes ago, and how many times the awkward unicorn had worried her to the bone, before it was revealed to be nothing, just Heartstring being Heartstring. As she watched him walk away, his legs holding to stay quiet in the quiet Ponyville, she knew she would have done the same thing, and it was making her even madder.

By chance not all were so busy with their lives, and already she had enlisted Flower Wishes and Welly in the search when she remembered her meetup with Golden Harvest. Things were happening a bit too fast for her taste but Bonbon breathed and decided to quickly go and keep track of the whole situation. The library wasn't far anyway so, recruiting one more pony on the way she made the detour, reached the great tree and looked around for the orange puffy mane of her friend.

Nopony.

"Of course" she growled, now really displeased by the turn of events. Worst of all was this feeling of fighting the tide, and she was already sick of it. The sweet mare trotted to the door, thinking that her friend could still be inside and she was about to knock when she heard what she thought was a sob, or just a snort maybe, coming from the tree's roots. She left the door and walking around, followed the silence until she spotted the grey wings shut on this closed body.

Derpy was there, lain down between two roots and seeming to sleep. She hadn't noticed Bonbon coming, only sort of woke up when the mare tapped her head.

"Bonbon!" She smiled and her smile was sad.

"I'll fall for it. What are you doing here?"

The mailmare didn't immediately answer, and somehow her eyes, her now so serious eyes, were plunged into hers so deep that she felt a thrill. She didn't care anyway, still looking cold the beige pony breathed heavily for an answer.

"I can't tell you!" Derpy finally said, and this answer said so joyfully seemed to weaken her sorrow.

She then got smacked on her head, a little tap still quite angry.

"You're still the same clumsy innocent pegasus as ever" Bonbon sentenced. "Willing to solve everything by herself."

"Bonbon," Derpy asked, rubbing her mane, "can you help me?"

"Sure" she smiled, prepared for some insanity.

"When you see the library, what do you see?"

That was less insanity than she had expected, and a good start to reassure her so frail friend. So she answered, she was seeing a big tree. "Not that." She kept playing the game, patiently, thought it was now home to a princess and she found herself quite clever saying that. But her friend's face was still carrying this sadness that wouldn't go away, and that meant her answer was still not the right one. "I see..." she pondered, green leaves that the breeze would make flow, round windows lit at night, competing with the stars.

And she tried some more, she would see those old branches holding decades of knowledge, the sign defying time, as shadows of days and days alike would pass by, she would see the door, that door implying somepony lived there and the telescope looking for some light up in the sky. She was seeing... she shivered.

"I see my jail" Derpy muttered, just loud enough for her friend to catch it. And with a fainter voice, forcer Bonbon to listen closely: "I'm prisoner and I can't escape." She was skimming the grass with her muzzle. She scratched the soil. "I don't understand but, I know I am prisoner here, and nopony will help me escape." Closing to the ground she added, her cheek against the grass, that she could hear herself cry.

"I don't believe one bit of it and that's fine!" The sweet mare approached her grey friend. "Let's free yourself, whatever that means!"

"It doesn't work like that."

She gave her a sorry look, such a sorry look that, without even getting conscious of it, Bonbon realized what was going to happen next. Somehow, she had known it all along. But Derpy continued, told her to remember the letter, that very morning, that she had delivered to her. "The one you swallowed" the mare confirmed. It was hers. It was the letter Bonbon had expected to find in her mail box, even though she had no idea who sent it or why, or what it was. It was her letter and that's why Derpy had rushed to destroy it.

And now, she said, she felt guilty for it. And Bonbon knew why. The ground had disappeared under her hooves, leaving her wavering. Her mind had emptied to this only idea, that she was victim of this same luck touching every other pony. And her heart was almost at a halt, leaving her without a breath.

The thought crossed her mind, that Derpy had basically destroyed her life.

She closed her eyes, feeling angry, so angry and that felt good, that felt natural. She was angry at the grey pegasus and at the same time, stomping the ground with her foreleg, Bonbon felt good. As the mailmare told her she was sorry, "you can be" she answered with a smirk. She didn't even know what she had lost, so she had lost nothing. And she added, to her friend: "But you, you didn't want to lose me." As suddenly, Derpy's face finally brightened, and the mare leaped to clutch the sweet pony who, between her lips, promised to smack her on the head again if she didn't get released.

"But what do I do?" The grey pegasus eventually asked. "I want my friends to be happy and-"

"You empty head!" Bonbon smiled. "Look at that great tree. What do you think it wants?"

"Nothing?" The pegasus proposed. "Because it's just a tree?"

Again, Bonbon smiled. She was beginning to see it, maybe, somewhere in those green leaves quiet in this quiet Ponyville, somewhere in the roots of that tree she was beginning to get what had been going on. Why all this luck had felt so wrong. Exactly because of what her friend had just said. Because all that was left was just a tree, when she herself was so much more than just a mare with candies.


	3. Rire perdu

**Last part, in French 'cause I can.  
****Have I made peace with the whole wings stuff? No. Still care, still mad. But I changed the only variable I eventually could change, and it changed everything.  
Twilight is no princess to me. 'Simple as that.**

* * *

Ce n'était que Ponyville, une ville tranquille en plein matin et troublée déjà par le son de cloche, la sonnerie de l'école inutile. L'enseignante ayant dû s'absenter pour raisons personnelles, sa remplaçante était arrivée en retard seulement pour découvrir la salle de classe complètement vide. Une fois de plus, Candy Mane se demanda sérieusement ce qu'elle faisait là. Après quelques minutes d'attente l'ennui la poussa à sortir en quête de pouliches, découvrir où ses élèves avaient bien pu passer.

Presque tout Ponyville aurait pu lui répondre. Porte après porte les petites allaient frapper, leur questionnaire à dos ou flottant sur le côté pour poser leurs trois sempiternelles questions. Et elles filaient de rue en rue, se croisaient avec de petits rires puis se pressaient à leur tâche comme des ombres désorganisées, dans un chaos général.

À son tour Silver Spoon frappa à la porte, se recula un peu et jeta un regard derrière elle, à son amie. Mais déjà la porte s'ouvrait, la pouliche grise sourit poliment aux deux étalons et leur expliqua l'enquête menée par les petites de Ponyville.

« Euh... d'accord » Wisp hésita devant cette paire de lunettes inquisitrice. Il était surtout captivé par la plume inquisitrice que Silver avait trouvée et qu'elle maniait avec toute la grâce d'une petite sur son parchemin. À côté de lui Goldengrape tout aussi étonné s'amusait plus de la situation. Il fut celui qui répondit aux questions, la première :

« Vous est-il arrivé quelque chose de super, hyper, méga génial récemment ? » Demanda la petite avec aplomb.

Les deux étalons se regardèrent, puis : « Effectivement ! Il se trouve que- »

« Je suis navré, notre temps est limité. » Coupa Silver Spoon d'une petite secousse de sa tresse. « Avez-vous appris la nouvelle par courrier ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, un peu refroidi par son attitude distante. Goldengrape avait effectivement reçu une lettre et une fois de plus elle les coupa, sautant directement à la dernière question : « Êtes-vous amis avec Derpy Hooves ? » Sans la moindre idée de ce que tout cela signifiait les deux confirmèrent encore et avec un petit sourire reconnaissant la pouliche les remercia puis les laissa sur le pas de la porte rejoindre son amie.

« C'est encore long ? » Se plaignit Diamond Tiara. « Mes pattes me font mal. »

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux complices : « Presque tout Ponyville est ami avec Derpy. »

« C'est stupide » la pouliche gonfla les joues, agacée. « On aurait dû cambrioler sa maison ou quelque chose... » Et tournant la tête : « Là, en voilà une autre ! »

Déjà elle partait à la rencontre de la jument, Flower Wishes et ses deux paniers de fleurs qui semblait distraite et vit à peine les deux pouliches apparaître sur son chemin. « Un instant » Diamond l'arrêta, puis agitant sa crinière d'un geste de son sabot elle l'informa que son amie allait lui poser des questions. Silver Spoon rajusta ses lunettes pour cacher un soupir et se mit en tâche, première question, s'il était arrivé quelque chose et la fleuriste répondit que non et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps...

« Comment ça non ? » S'emporta la petite précieuse. « Tu es amie avec Derpy, forcément qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Tiara » lui souffla très discrètement son amie pour la retenir, et la fleuriste de s'excuser, elle devait aider à retrouver Lyra. Les deux pouliches se regardèrent, sourcil levé, la licorne extravagante était au marché. Elles ne voyaient pas bien ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire là-dedans et laissant s'en aller la jument les deux petites décidèrent de se rendre aux nouvelles. Silver saisit la petite paire de drapeaux et se mit à les agiter par petits gestes secs et précis.

Sur son toit Bee Bop aperçut les mouvements de drapeau, se concentra pour lire le message puis se mit à répondre également par petits gestes secs, jusqu'à ce qu'en bas dans la rue Diamond Tiara s'empare des drapeaux et se mette à les giter frénétiquement pour exprimer qu'ils ne comprenaient rien et qu'il descende.

Alors la petite se laissa simplement glisser sur la chaume, tomba tête la première sur la pouliche rose, « désolée », et leur confirma que personne n'arrivait à comprendre cette histoire de communication par drapeaux. Heureusement les estafettes s'en sortaient mieux, « est-ce que ce mot existe seulement » Diamond grogna afin de regagner un peu de contenance. Outre toutes les confirmations de chance subite il y avait surtout le guet de Derpy, du côté de la librairie, avec ce seul changement que la postière avait été rejointe par Sweetie Drops. « Elles causent arbres » la petite pégase dit en haussant les épaules.

« Ah oui, les Croisées ont rencontré Archer, elles se proposent de nous aider. »

« Jamais ! » Cria la petite au point de surprendre même son amie Silver. « On passe à la vitesse supérieure, maintenant ! Je veux savoir ce que Derpy cache alors on entre dans sa maison, on trouve le paquet et on sauve Ponyville, j'aimerais bien être récompensée par la maire avant le dîner. »

« Rien d'autre ? » Demanda prudemment Spoon pour changer de sujet.

« Euh... » Beebop se mit à réfléchir, et enfin : « On a vu Golden Harvest se diriger vers la gare. »

Golden Harvest allait désormais d'un pas assuré, un peu nerveux, un peu méchant, et elle ne voyait presque rien autour d'elle que le défilement des maisons. Ses yeux étaient tirés par quelque chose de plus que la fatigue. Il y avait, dans sa gorge, comme de la rancune qui l'empêchait de déglutir, qui rendait ses lèvres sèches et la forçaient à regarder toujours plus bas, à presser le pas. Elle ne salua pas l'amie qui la croisait, qui la regarda aller de ce pas égal, tout égal et parfaitement égal à tout.

Derrière elle surgit une rumeur que sa tête comme vidée ignora. C'étaient des appels, son nom, et une petite trotte qui agitait la terre de rue, qui s'approchait. Ce bruit la dérangeait, elle pressa encore et reconnaissait la voix déjà, comme un lointain souvenir. C'était cette voix piailleuse, moqueuse de la petite Tiara.

La pouliche arriva à hauteur de Golden, en partie essoufflée, partie fâchée sur son visage cramoisi.

« On a trouvé le chaînon manquant » lança la petite à l'adresse de la jument, sans se rendre compte que cette dernière n'écoutait pas. « Tous les poneys affectés sont des amis de Derpy. »

« C'est génial » souffla Golden en forçant le pas, pesque plus que du trot.

À son tour la pouliche accéléra, incrédule. Elle fronça les sourcils, chercha sur le visage doré de la jument quelque chose d'autre que cette froide résolution. Elle allait à la gare, se répétait dans sa tête la petite, elle allait à la gare et ça ne semblait pas jouer le moindre rôle pour résoudre l'énigme.

« On est à deux doigts de tout résoudre » lança-t-elle encore en courant presque.

« Je m'en fiche » répliqua la carrotière sur un coup de tête qui fit claquer sa queue.

« Comment ça, tu t'en fiches ? » Diamond s'accrochait toujours, sans se soucier de son souffle qui s'emballait. « Tous les poulains de la ville sont en train d'enquêter ! On a une maison à cambrioler, tu ne peux pas t'en ficher ! »

Il y eut, quoi, quelques secondes durant lesquelles la jument ne répondit pas, et qui pesèrent sur la petite au point de la faire trembler. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle se sentit seule, puis Golden lâcha : « Si. Je peux. » Et ces mots Golden Harvest avait fait en sorte de les rendre aussi durs et froids que possible, plus même qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement, et elle évitait tous les regards lancés par la petite.

Diamond Tiara bouillonnait, se fâchait, répliquait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans plus vraiment y réfléchir. Sa voix tressautait pour essayer de dire, rien d'autre qu'à quel point elle était en colère. Pour essayer de cacher le camouflet qu'elle venait de se prendre, pour essayer de rendre coup pour coup. Et ils arrivaient à la gare, et toujours la jument allait de son pas égal, les mots mordants de la pouliche glissant sur elle sans sembler l'affecter. Diamond, essoufflée, le visage rouge, les yeux brûlants, lui crachait à présent de s'en aller, de se rendre à l'Empire de Cristal, « je m'en fiche ! » dit d'une telle manière que le contraire était hurlant.

Puis la petite s'assit, puis se coucha aux côtés de Golden sur le quai, pattes croisées, le museau enfoncé de colère, et elle continua de grogner aux côtés de la robe dorée, en attente du train. Diamond jetait encore, de temps à autres, un regard plein de fiel à la ponette puis aux rails et elle grondait intérieurement.

Cela dura quelques minutes, sans un mot, sans un geste et rien d'autre que cette colère sourde. Puis l'oreille de Diamond capta un sifflement pour attirer son attention, venant de derrière le quai, puis un autre appel plus proche, puis Silver Spoon excédée lui siffla dans l'oreille pour la forcer à tourner la tête.

« Quoi ? » Grogna Diamond.

Son amie ignora le ton colérique, chercha un ton encourageant : « On a une enquête à mener. »

« Je m'en fiche, de l'enquête. » Rétorqua la petite. « Je me fiche de Derpy, j'arrête de jouer. »

Et elle replongea sa tête entre les pattes roses, le museau froissé, grognant pour elle-même. Sa chevelure soignée lui pesait, couvrait d'ombres son visage. Silver Spoon, après un nouveau soupir, se mit à sourire discrètement, s'approcha à nouveau pour glisser à l'oreille de son amie une poignée de mots, question de la titiller. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus, se recula au mouvement subit de la pouliche qui se dressait :

« Vous êtes entrées sans moi ?! Pourquoi vous êtes entrées sans moi ? » Et sur son visage les cernes à peine marquées semblaient s'effacer. « C'est moi la cheffe ! C'est moi qui dirige ! »

Son amie amusée hocha la tête puis se remit à lui chuchoter, tout le reste, ce qu'elles avaient découvert là-bas et le visage de Diamond Tiara s'éclaira d'abord, puis s'obscurcit. Elle venait de se rappeler, derrière elle, la présence de la jument aux carottes, sur le point de partir. Et déjà elle s'énervait contre elle-même, à cause de cette situation qui lui échappait, de ces poneys qui ne voulaient pas attendre sagement et la laisser agir à sa guise. Son visage s'éclaira à nouveau d'un sourire conspirateur.

Elle fit signe à Silver Spoon de l'attendre là, s'éloigna jusqu'au chef de gare, All Aboard et sa moustache immanquable, tout occupé à lire le journal. La pouliche écarta le journal d'une patte, l'obligea à pencher la tête et se mit à lui parler à voix basse, jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse une première fois, moment où elle sortit sa bourse, la lui donna. Il réagit une seconde fois, ils parlèrent encore puis l'étalon, se frottant la moustache, finit par hocher la tête.

Alors Diamond Tiara revint, d'un pas satisfait, et dit à Silver Spoon de retourner vers les autres. « Je m'occupe de tout. »

Le train arrivait enfin, par grandes bouffées, sa fumée blanche traçant dans l'immensité une présence intense. Golden Harvest sembla s'éveiller, elle qui avait tout entendu sans rien écouter, la jument sentit ses jambes endolories et son coeur battre. Le chef de gare annonça, c'était le train pour l'Empire de Cristal, et le train arrivait à quai, ralentissait dans son crissement furieux, jusqu'à s'immobiliser enfin.

Elle monta, remarqua derrière elle Diamond Tiara qui montait aussi. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Golden d'un ton dur, et la pouliche de rétorquer de son sourire fin qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de prendre le train elle aussi. Quelque part Golden Harvest s'en fichait, elle se persuada qu'elle s'en fichait et alla trouver une couchette où passer le voyage.

Une fois encore, le chef de gare annonça, pour le départ le train de l'Empire de Cristal. Puis le train démarra. Dans le mauvais sens.

Quand elle le remarqua Golden se redressa, se plaqua contre la vitre. Le paysage défilait, elle le reconnaissait, ils s'en allaient pour Canterlot. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Sa voix s'était élevée, surprenant les autres passagers et Diamond Tiara, assise et bien posée en face d'elle s'était mise à admirer son sabot. Elle expliqua sans détour avoir payé All Aboard pour annoncer le mauvais train. « Tu as fait quoi ?! » S'étrangla presque la jument, et Diamond toujours aussi tranquille lui proposa de profiter du voyage.

Les petites avaient trouvé, dans la maison de Derpy, le livre à la couverture de cuivre. Ils avaient vu les noms de poneys de page en page et la provenance de l'ouvrage qui correspondait au sceau de cire. Enfin, Pipsqueak avait réussi à retracer tous les courriers qui avaient amené tant d'heureux hasards, et tous venaient de Canterlot.

Golden Harvest s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à Written Script, et les susurres moqueurs de la petite n'aidaient pas.

Pourtant, à l'arrivée en gare de la cité royale, elle sortit vaincue. Il avait suffi d'un simple geste, en cours du voyage, pour tout changer. Elle avait retrouvé sur elle le sceau de cire, celui perdu dans la forêt, et tout un vaste raisonnement inconscient s'était fait, suite de souvenirs et de pensées au terme de laquelle, de mauvais coeur, elle avait accepté de suivre la pouliche. Et cette dernière, la tête haute, trotta suivie de près jusqu'à la bibliothèque publique, pour apprendre que ce sceau était pour les ouvrages du palais, de l'aile ouest, à laquelle seules les princesses avaient accès.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est une princesse qui aurait envoyé le livre ? » Demanda brusquement la petite à la bibliothécaire.

Cette dernière, après avoir encore fait signe de baisser d'un ton : « Même pas. Le sceau n'est pas conforme. Il est inversé. »

Elle en conclut que de toute manière les ouvrages ne sortaient jamais de là-bas et que ce n'était pas le genre de paquet qu'on envoyait par courrier, puis ne se sentant plus concernée la jument s'éloigna, laissant la petite et son accompagnatrice seules à digérer la nouvelle. Elles pouvaient encore aller à la poste, suggéra sans entrain Golden Harvest, vérifier l'expéditeur des lettres, mais toutes deux savaient déjà que cela ne donnerait rien. Il ne leur restait qu'une ressource, et c'était de s'adresser directement à une princesse, et aucune des deux ne se voyait demander une audience à Celestia.

Alors, une fois de plus, Diamond Tiara se replongea dans ses pensées, le visage fermé par la concentration, se forçant, et dans le flot de ses idées en pagaille il y avait celle-ci, que si elle échouait alors ces trois pestes de Croisées se moqueraient d'elle. Vrai ou faux, la petite s'en fichait, se forçait à résoudre l'énigme. Elle n'était plus qu'à un pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule question à résoudre, et c'était, pourquoi le sceau de cire était inversé.

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire féroce.

Discord se détendit, étira ses bras puis, pipe à bulles en bouche, le dragonequus feuilleta un nouveau libre de l'une des piles qui l'entouraient. Il aurait voulu dire à Discord, à quelques pas occupé à leur cuire des oeufs qu'il s'ennuyait, mais cela l'ennuyait, et le Discord occupé à faire le ménage au plafond confirma cet ennui généralisé. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre à blagues l'informa que, fort heureusement, sa porte devait s'ouvrir d'un coup sec d'ici moins d'une minute, une distraction qu'il avait attendue avec impatience toute la matinée.

la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, il écouta avec délice les pas de poney qui entraient. Les autres Discord avaient disparu à l'instant, laissant le chaos de la chambre intact.

« Bienvenue, Twilight Sparkle ! Cela faisait longtemps. » Et nonchalant l'être de chaos revérifia sa montre. « Tu as failli être en retard. »

« On n'est pas Twilight Sparkle » se risqua une voix de jument nouvelle, qu'il ne reconnut pas et qui le fit se retourner brusquement.

Golden Harvest se tenait toujours à l'entrée, relativement intimidée et le moral affligeant tandis que la petite Diamond Tiara s'était avancée presque jusqu'à hauteur du dragonequus, la mine sombre, le regard défiant.

« C'est vous qui avez envoyé le livre à la couverture de cuivre ! C'est vous la cause de tout ce qui se passe à Ponyville ! » La petite déclamait triomphante, la patte pointée sur lui.

« Mais » s'étonna Discord, « vous n'êtes pas Twilight ? Comment avez-vous pu trouver ? »

« J'ai un poster de vous dans ma chambre. »

« Oh. »

Puis théâtral le dragonequus se retourna, confirma, c'était bien lui, avant de partir d'un rire maniaque. Et tout de suite coupant court il plongea sur la petite, fila le long de la jument, leur demanda, « alors ? » Et il voulait savoir, est-ce que Fluttershy avait une animalerie ? Non, une volière ? Est-ce que cette effrontée de Rainbow Dash avait rejoint les Wonderbolts ? Il était revenu à Tiara, la soulevant à deux doigts, lui demanda excité quelles magnifiques robes Rarity avait pu confectionner. Il en tremblait, tellement joyeux, jusqu'à ce que la petite secoue la tête. Il n'était rien arrivé de tout ça.

Ce fut comme une douche froide, littérale, que le dragonequus s'infligea avant de tordre sa queue pour se sécher, il répéta : « Rien du tout ? » Mais la petite Tiara continuait déjà, expliqua comment le livre n'était jamais arrivé à destination, comment Derpy l'avait récupéré et apprenant cela Discord ne put s'empêcher de repartir d'un rire fou.

« Le paquet s'est perdu en chemin ! Impayable, impayable ! C'est tellement chaoti- je veux dire, voilà qui est terrible. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce livre ? »

Depuis le départ Golden Harvest était restée silencieuse, comme absente, mais à présent elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir si réellement c'était ce livre qui avait donné son poste à Written Script, si c'était ce livre qui lui avait fait avouer... elle voulait savoir... elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir, elle voulait simplement se débarrasser d'un poids dans son coeur.

Discord reprit sa pipe, fit quelques pas puis, d'un air faussement sérieux, expliqua :

« Cet ouvrage était un cadeau pour notre petite princesse - je ne parle pas de toi » glissa-t-il pour Tiara, qui s'offusqua - « pour la féliciter à ma manière. Le livre lui souhaite tout de meilleur, à elle et à ses amies. Tout simplement. »

« Tout simplement ? » Le sourcil dressé de la pouliche était suspicieux.

« Tout simplement. J'ai peut-être utilisé un papier un peu chaotique pour l'écrire mais quelle importance ? » Et il ajouta, avec un faux sourire : « Les poneys sont heureux, non ? »

Il avait redirigé, en disant cela, son regard sur Golden Harvest, qui rougit et baissa la tête. C'était vrai, et elle se disait, même si cela venait d'un livre, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Alors, même s'ils avaient résolu le mystère, même s'ils comprenaient à présent ce qui se passait, elle ne voyait pas de raison de l'empêcher. Elle hocha la tête, timidement, et s'approcha du balcon, s'éloigna de la discussion, pour ne plus avoir à y penser. Ce qui pesait horriblement dans son coeur, à présent, elle s'efforçait de l'ignorer. Elle voulait être à l'Empire de Cristal, avec lui, et quand elle y serait cette douleur s'évanouirait d'elle-même.

Diamond Tiara, après un nouveau mouvement d'humeur, s'était renfermée dans une attitude froide et distante.

« La princesse Celestia va vous punir quand elle apprendra. »

« Mais va lui dire, va me dénoncer petite ponette ! » Et il lui frotta la crinière de sa patte griffue. « Je rends ses sujettes heureuses ! Quel horrible crime ! Qu'on me jette aux oubliettes ! » Le dragonequus repartit d'un rire, soudain coupé net, et il rajouta d'une voix cruelle : « Tout le monde s'en fiche. »

« C'est vrai. » Répondit cruellement la petite. « Les sottes peuvent se satisfaire d'une cage dorée. Mais moi, je vois bien qu'on leur plaque une existence toute faite sur celle qu'elles ont vécu durant toutes ces années. Je vois bien que tout ce qu'elles ont fait, tous leurs efforts, toutes leurs joies et leurs peines sont balayées d'un coup de sabot. Je vois bien que leurs amies n'y ont eu aucune part, et que comme cette vie niée par votre beau rêve, elles ne comptent plus pour rien. Comme la roue d'un moulin, une fois l'eau tarie, qui tournerait à vide. »

« Tu me fais bailler, petite » s'exécuta le dragonequus. « En quoi le bonheur empêcherait l'amitié ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » Diamond Tiara pesta pour elle-même, pour ne pas se laisser jouer. « J'ai dit que tu accomplissais leurs rêves sans te soucier de leur vie, que tu leur donnais tout sans rien leur laisser, je te dis que jamais Golden Harvest ne m'abandonnerait ! »

Discord sourit à son tour, amusé : « Admettons ton charabia. Et alors ? »

« Alors... alors... »

« Sais-tu ce qui est le plus drôle ? C'est que notre petite amie, Twilight Sparkle, est la princesse de l'Amitié. Avec un grand 'a', s'il te plait. Détruire l'amitié par l'amitié, je trouve cela... délicieusement chaotique. Ah ! Devoir expliquer à ses amies pourquoi elles doivent abandonner leurs rêves, au nom de quelque mémoire passée ! Être coupable de ce qui arrive, être victime de sa propre lecture, finir par s'y complaire ! Voyons, qu'est-ce que ça me rappelle... ah oui ! Moi. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de rire, ou de s'amuser, à l'idée de son propre emprisonnement, tout volontaire, et ironiquement joyeux. Discord se détourna soudain, laissa la petite tomber de sa queue à terre, sur le carrelage de trois couleurs, pour se diriger vers l'une de ses créatures. Golden Harvest, toujours au balcon, n'avait pas bronché. Elle avait forcément entendu, à cette distance, toute la conversation. Elle avait forcément entendu, derrière le ton dur, ce cri de détresse lancé par Diamond Tiara. Et le dragonequus était curieux de savoir la réaction.

Il se figea, une fois sur le balcon, puis se mit à rire d'un petit rire mi-amusé, mi-surpris. Tira bouillonnante se demanda ce qui se passait encore, se mit à trotter vers la fenêtre, sur le balcon, pour glisser le museau entre les barreaux et voir ce que les deux autres observaient avec tant d'intérêt.

La moitié de Ponyville convergeait à travers tout Canterlot, en direction du palais.

Ce n'était pas l'oeuvre d'une seule ponette, ou même de deux, ou même d'une dizaine. Les foules en groups épars qui s'avançaient, sans coordination aucune que les circonstances, n'étaient menées par personne. Il avait suffi d'une simple pensée, « je suis là pour un tel », et les habitants n'y avaient pas réfléchi à deux fois. Train après train les voitures déversaient leur flot pressé, et parmi eux malgré la distance Carrot Top reconnut quelques crinières, dont celle de Colgate.

Elle réalisa, tout aussi brutalement, où elle était, en haut de cette tour blanche et tout ce qui l'avait obnubilé, cette promesse d'un bonheur offert sur un plateau d'argent. Et elle regardait ce mouvement immense, auquel se joignaient encore des habitants de la cité royale, et que laissaient passer les gardes dépassés par cette masse.

Elle réalisa, mais quoi, elle seule le sut. Mais au bout de sa pensée ne demeurait qu'une chose, une pensée toute bête, qu'elle se sentait comme une princesse en détresse sur le point d'être secourue.

Ponyville lui manquait, la Ponyville qu'elle avait toujours connue et qui n'était jamais la même.

Elle ne voulait pas de sentiments tout faits. Elle voulait ses amies. Et Written Script.

« Tant pis » conclut Discord.

Quand le soir fut venu rentrant chez elle l'alicorne lavande soupira, referma la porte avec l'envie de s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle était surtout déçue de n'avoir jamais pu lire l'ouvrage, tant son fonctionnement posait de questions. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus épuisée, ce n'était pas l'aller-retour à Canterlot, ni toute cette histoire, ni d'avoir eu une ancienne camarade de classe pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son épaule sans raison. Twinquelque chsoe mais déjà Twilight se relevait, rejoignait la chambre où Spike dormait déjà. Ce qui l'avait vraiment épuisée était la fête générale organisée en urgence pour remonter le moral.

On frappa à l'entrée, déjà sur les marches de l'escaliers la jeune princesse soupira, se détourna pour aller ouvrir.

« Derpy ? » Se surprit-elle devant la pégase au regard innocent.

La postière n'avait pas changé d'un brin, joyeuse et distraite, avec ce sourire désarmant. Elle venait juste s'assurer qu'aucune Derpy n'était enfermée au sous-sol, avant de retourner chez elle. Et Twilight d'expliquer, bien sûr que non, c'était juste le livre qui avait construit ce mensonge, pour la forcer à continuer. Elles descendirent, à la lumière de la corne toutes deux inspectèrent une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien. « Tu vois ? » Et la pégase, heureuse, hocha la tête.

Et Twilight les écouta s'éloigner, leurs pas s'étouffer en haut des marches, et elle gratta la terre pour les rejoindre sans y arriver.


End file.
